Crush Cookie
Crush Cookie was a feared assassin who, following his execution, was brought back to life by Doryu and made part of Doryu Ghost Attack Squad.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 4-5 Appearance Cookie is a tall, massive and broad-shouldered man. He possesses and elongated face, with the most noticeable feature residing in his thick lips, with a similarly long, thin and somewhat squared nose; his slanted dark eyes, each bearing a slight hint of eye bag below, are topped by thin eyebrows.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 4 From what has been seen, he appears to have straight light hair which he keeps cut short, only reaching down to his nape.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 10 His muscular arms are covered in dark tattoos from the shoulders down to the hands, bearing a series of lines and outlining circular shapes in correspondence to his shoulders, elbows and the top parts of his hands. Cookie is shown to often bear his teeth, possibly due to his penchant for chewing on gum.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 16-18 The most distinguishing piece of Cookie's outfit is his light, pointed headgear, which sports a pair of large, segmented horns on the front, jutting out downwards but possessing upward tips, and comes with a hanging cloth covering the sides and back of his head, its edges adorned by a series of triangles; the shadow cast by such hat can sometimes obscure Cookie's eyes. He wears a dark, sleeveless tunic, reaching down to his feet (with the edges sporting a motif identical to that found on his headgear) but open on the front from the waist down; an identically colored cloth waistguard, bearing light, torn edges, is secured around it by a large bow. Cookie's light, loose pants have similarly torn ends, and he dons reinforced ankle boots with thick soles. The ring with Cookie's All Crush is worn on his right middle finger.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 6 Personality In life, Cookie was known as a ruthless serial murderer, having assassinated countless people; his cruelty, it goes without saying, remained unchanged following his revival, and the same goes for the pride stemming from such notoriety.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 7 He speaks in a down-to-earth way, often ending his sentences with "Yo", and appears to enjoy chewing gums, as well as blowing bubbles with them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 17-18 He holds Doryu, the one responsible for his resurrection, in high regard, describing him as "amazing"; in addition, he compares his condition to that of a "zombie", showing no discomfort in doing so.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 3-4 History 25 years prior to the current storyline, Cookie was a notorious mass murderer, having allegedly killed over 1.000 people; at some point, he acquired his signature Dark Bring, All Crush. 15 years ago, he was eventually caught and sentenced to death. Cookie's legend, however, was bound to continue: having been resurrected by Doryu's necromancy, he joined Doryu Ghost Attack Squad,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 6 and was made the guardian of the airship Creature's Tomb Area.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Page 5 Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc Cookie is among the rest of his comrades when the Rave Warriors are forced to board Creature,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 17-18 and is present when Doryu declares the beginning of the "Darkness Festival".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Page 3 He then appears before Haru Glory and his comrades (namely Let Dahaka, Celia, Ruby, Plue, Griffon Kato and Unicorn Watanabe) when the group enters the Creature's Tomb Area. He is immediately recognized by Let and Griffon for his past life, and declares his intention to kill all intruders.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 16-18 He then proceeds to inform the Rave Warriors about how Doryu gave him new life before attacking the enemy group. Having demonstrated the power of his Dark Bring, Cookie leaves his opponents wondering how to damage him. Haru tries using the ranged ice move from his Blue Crimson sword, but it leaves the undead, already cold body of the serial killer unharmed. The Rave Master thus employs his fire blade, joined by Let's flame breath, but the combined assault merely enrages Cookie, who once again lunges at Haru. Even Watanabe tries his best by throwing his pan at the enemy, but All Crush shields its owner.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 2-11 Cookie prepares to finish off the Rave Master, who stands motionless before him, the Ten Commandments at hand. At the last istant, however, Haru has his sword transform into Mel Force and blasts Cookie away, causing him to be sent crashing against one of Creature's outer walls. The killer's physical contact with the surface prompts All Crush to destroy it, resulting in him falling out from the battleship. As he is about to safely land into the sea, however, Cookie is directly struck by the light of the sun: his undead body is reduced to ashes, and the legendary murderer meets his end, this time for real.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 12-16 Dark Bring & Abilities In life, Cookie was infamously known as the "Invincible Murderer", having allegedly killed over 1.000 people.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 17-18 His notoriety was great enough to make him a legendary figure, one feared even in the Demon World, with Let's parents scaring the young Dragon Race by telling him "Cookie is coming!",Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 7 akin to some form of Bogeyman. After Cookie was brought back by Doryu, the combination of his Dark Bring and undead body supposedly made him invulnerable, with his only weakness being sunlight.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 15-16 Immense Durability: Cookie's resurrection, while letting him keep his free will and granting him the ability to continue his life as normal, endowed him with an undead body, one which has shown to be impervious to all those form of damage not directly negated by All Crush; effectively extending his absolute defence to non-physical attacks. The freezing technique from Haru's Blue Crimson left him completely unfazed, prompting him to note that his body "is like ice anyways", and a combined assault from the Rave Master and Let, this time focused on fire, was similarly ineffective, only managing to anger Cookie;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 8-10 such consequence seemed to be mainly related to the murderer's own impatience, rather than to physical pain, which is seemingly stripped from his undead condition. Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to the power of All Crush, Cookie's offense is focused around unarmed combat, with him assaulting his foes with punchesRave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 5Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 12 and kicks which, if effective in striking their target, can dispose of it in a single blow. Dark Bring An artifact which Cookie has been using for over 25 years (10 in life, and 15 more following his return to the living), All Crush causes anything he touches, be it living or inanimate, to be reduced to little pieces. This not only turns each and every succesful attack into a one-hit kill no matter how powerful the opponent is, making it one of the most dangerous Dark Brings in existence, but also renders his owner invulnerable to physical harm, immediately destroying any offending object before it can cause him damage, even if it was something fast as a bullet.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 5-7 The greatest weakness of this Dark Bring resides in its effect being passive, and thus out of Cookie's control; it was this trait that led to Cookie's second "death", having him fall out from Creature after being sent flying against a wall.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 14 In spite of this, Cookie was shown standing and walking normally without the ground crushing below him, despite the power of All Crush being channeled through his kicks, and could wear clothes without them falling apart; in addition, when employed against a large surface, only a selected area around the point of impact is destroyed, rather than the entire thing. All Crush is a small, dark round gem embedded in a ring. *'Crush Knuckle': Cookie rushes at a single target and punches it, causing All Crush to instanlty reduce it to pieces. If the opponent somehow manages to dodge, the momentum from the strike can cause the undead to strike something else in the vicinity, again applying the effects of the Dark Bring. *'Crush Kick': Cookie jumps high up above a target and then descends down on it while outstretching one of his legs, performing a one-footed stomp which, thanks to All Crush, can instantly dispose of the enemy, or, if he misses, reduce the ground to pieces. This move showcases how the Dark Bring affects the entirety of Cookie's body, despite the serial killer being able to otherwise stand or walk normally without having his foothold completely destroyed. Battles & Events *Haru Glory & Let Dahaka vs. Crush Cookie Trivia *Zombies are fictional beings originating from Haitian folklore, usually depicted as mindless reanimated bodies. They are also among the creatures often associated with Halloween, referencing the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad's main theme. *Cookie's Dark Bring All Crush is most likely the inspiration for the magic used by the character Gildarts Clive from Hiro Mashima's other work Fairy Tail. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Bring users Category:Villains Category:Deceased